To improve on-snow performance, in some conventional pneumatic tires having multiple land blocks arranged in a tread portion, a number of sipes are disposed to increase the effect of the tread portion scratching snow (hereinafter, edge effect). However, forming the sipes lowers the rigidities of the land blocks. For this reason, techniques have been developed in which stepped portions are provided at end portions of each land block to increase the edge effect and thus improve the on-snow performance (see Patent Document 1, for example).